sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Audie Mjolnir
Master Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir of the United States Navy is currently the Team Medic on SG-1 and the Non-Commissioned Officer In Charge of Stargate Command. Physical Description *'Height:' 1.72 m (5 feet, 7.7 inches) *'Weight:' 55 kg (121 pounds) *'Eye Colour:' Green *'Hair Colour:' Red *'ATA Gene Status:' Unknown *'WTA Gene Status:' Unknown *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *'Primary & Secondary Education:' **Woods High School - Truly, Montana *'University Education:' **University of Montana - Helena, Emergency Medicine 2 Year Diploma *'Military Education:' **2 Years United States Navy Advanced Medical Training Family *Father: Audric Fitch **Deceased *Mother: Audrey Fitch **Deceased *Husband: Lieutenant General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command *Daughter: Faith Mjolnir **Deceased, Miscarriage - 2/26/2024 Career History *''Alternate Reality'' **Medical Training, United States Navy ***05/05/2017 - 03/17/2019 **Medic, USS Prometheus ***03/17/2019 - 05/21/2020 *''Our Reality'' **SG-1 Medic, Stargate Command ***05/21/2020 - 4/27/2024 **Medic, SG-1 & NCOIC, Stargate Command ***04/27/2024 - Present Promotions History * - Petty Officer 3rd Class: 05/05/2018 * - Petty Officer 2nd Class: 03/17/2019 * - Petty Officer 1st Class: 05/21/2020 * - Chief Petty Officer: 08/01/2023 * - Senior Chief Petty Officer: 04/27/2024 * - Master Chief Petty Officer: 01/01/2027 Awards & Decorations Qualifications *Qualified Medic *Has had limited Special Forces training from her husband *Qualified w/ a Pistol SG:TNG Awards & Decorations *Member of the Month (2X) *Character Development Award (2X) *Post of the Month *Relationship Award (2X) Background Audie was born on an alternate world where Stargates were unknown until recently. Once they were discovered, her world went into chaos and everything changed for her. She completed a two year medical course and became a Paramedic. However, dedicated to preserving her country's way of life, Audie joined the USN. Due to her existing training as a Paramedic she was directly commissioned as Petty Officer 3rd Class, skipping the Seaman levels. During her time on a Earth Fleet Command vessel, she ran into an SG team that was helping in the cause. With nothing left for her in her world, she tagged along back to the Earth of SGC and eventually won the trust of the people there and a spot on SG-1. She's served here since that, in early 2023 she was promoted to Chief Petty Officer and has since become engaged to Asid Mjolnir. In the later portion of 2023, she was married to Asid, staying by his side when he suffered a brain aneurysm that left him without his memory, suffering additionally through a miscarriage of their daughter, Faith, after returning from an off-world mission. She was promoted, afterwards, to Senior Chief Petty Officer, and the Non-Commissioned Officer in Charge of the SGC. Personality Traits Audie is generally open and happy, optimistic. She has a caring side, the part of her that makes her a good medic, although she won't tolerate anyone trying to hurt the innocent, and has a temper and gumption that will cause her to fight for all she's worth to defend them. Currently, Audie owns very little. She left everything behind as she moved into her new life, and is gradually acquiring belongings as she can, and with the help of a very generous Commanding Officer. Category:Medical Personnel Category:United States Navy Personnel Category:Playing Characters Category:SGC Personnel Category:Command Officers Category:Prisoner of War Category:Initiative Personnel